OBTS Trains+Routes For Germany
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ Click Here For More Info : 2f500 0m762 : 3f281 1m000 : 3f610 1m100 : 4f708 1m435 ~ Regional Standard : 4f750 1m448 : 5f000 1m524 RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ Click Here For More Info : EURO couplers on Loco+Wagon stock : NCDA couplers on HistoricTransit stock : RUSS couplers on Mining stock : SCHA couplers on ModernTransit stock Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks may sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. STEAM LOCOs 1916 Henschel.1CCx~Mallet : : DownLink 1925~1938 Borsig.2Cx1(4-6-2)~Pacific : : DeutscheReicheGesell(DRG).Baureihe(Series)1 : http://obts.wikia.com/wiki/Germany#1925.7E1938_Borsig.2Cx1.284-6-2.29.7EPacific ~ HamburgKolnXpress(HKX) 1930~1938 Borsig.2Cx1(4-6-2)~Pacific : : DeutscheReicheGesell(DRG).Baureihe(Series)3 : http://opbvemeu.blogspot.mx/p/deutsche-reichsbahn.html ~ Passenger Consist : http://opbvemeu.blogspot.mx/p/dr-tren-del-holocausto.html ~ Holocaust Consist : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : Reference : BR3 Diagram : BR3 Specifications : http://www.dbtrains.com/en/locomotives/epochII/BR03 : http://microsites.justflight.info/Romantic_Railroads/manuals/RomanticRR_BR03_Info_AF1_EN.pdf : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DRG_Class_03 DIESEL LOCOs 1938 BMAG.C12+C14 : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)+DeutscheRiecheGessell(DRG)/V36+D236 : http://obts.wikia.com/wiki/Germany#1938_BMAG.C12.2BC14 1988 Vossloh+MAK.1700~Shepard : : http://www.esnips.com/displayimage.php?album=4042985&pid=31719785#top_display_media ~ Bad link? 2006+Later Bombardier.P160DE~Traxx : : Metronom/Baureihe(Series)246 : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.mx/p/alemania.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?g2mp1buk9a55ccj ~ Sound Update; Loco Labeled P160DE : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TRAXX : http://csr.bombardier.com/pdf/Bombardier-Transportation-EPD-TRAXX-P160DE-en.pdf ELECTRIC LOCOs 1992 Siemens.ES64P~EuroSprinterPrototype : : DownLink ~ DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG).Baureihe(Series)127 : Reference 1996~1999 Adtranz : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/Baureihe(Series)101.001~145 : http://www.mediafire.com/?qtdsq9da4a9sx38 ~ RailJet+MAV BiLevel : http://www.mediafire.com/?04x3taah7vfb7sq ~ InterCity : Reference : http://www.grahnert.de/fernbahn/br101/101.htm : http://www.br-101.de/start.php?n=1&s=2&t=k : http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/DB-Baureihe_101 : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DB_Class_101 1996+Later Siemens.ES64~EuroSprinter : : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/Baureihe(Series)182+183, Various Liveries : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu : http://5mp.eu/web.php?a=taurus1116&o=dunDDTBJnU : http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.com : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com : http://www.geocities.jp/ronbve/train4.html : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.mx/p/alemania.html : ReferenceReference Reference : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/Baureihe(Series)189.001~100 : DownLink ~ RaiLion Livery : Reference Reference Reference 2004+Later Bombardier.P160AC~Traxx : 128px128px : Metronom/Baureihe(Series)146 : DownLink ~ Metronom Livery : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TRAXX : http://www.br146.de/revisionen_daten/TRAXX%20P160%20AC_10258_LOC_Sept08_de.pdf WAGONs Passenger Coach LuxuryClass, CoInternationalWagonsLits(CIWL) : : 128px : OrientExpress : http://bvemexicociwl.blogspot.mx : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Passenger Coach 2ndClass, UIC.TypeX+TypeZ : : InterRegio : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.mx/p/alemania.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Passenger Sleeper 1st+2ndClass, UIC.TypeX+TypeZ : 128px128px : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.mx/p/alemania.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Passenger Coach 1stClass : : DeutscheReicheGessell(DRG)/A4u~ZugWagen : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.mx/p/alemania.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Passenger Coach 1st+2ndClass : : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.mx/p/alemania.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Passenger Bistro 1st+2ndClass : : OeBB~RailJet : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu Passenger Bistro 1stClass : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)~InterRegio : http://www.4shared.com/file/Rj0SRjxp/Interregio.html Freight Gondola : 128px : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/UnionInternationalChemin(UIC).EAOS : http://bve.e6.pl : http://www.mediafire.com/?lhm6mi9bmm96u2h Freight Flat InterModal : : UnionInternationalChemin(UIC).RES+KQAA+KTA+SFGM : http://bveplaza.atw.hu : http://www.mediafire.com/?7efpkyd647974ra : http://www.mediafire.com/?qponip6j24c43qb : http://www.mediafire.com/?8rxrg8i5esbdd6w Freight Tank : UnionInternacionalChemin(UIC).UAHS+ZAGK : http://www.mediafire.com/?xmgf1ah5yts46hl Freight Hopper : UnionInternacionalChemin(UIC).CGA+HTA+FALNS : http://www.mediafire.com/?0niptcmb8ibnoj5 : http://www.mediafire.com/?62s9hfcagf9cf8m Freight Box : UIC.HABBINSS : http://www.mediafire.com/?s6k6bt16ecuolan PASSENGER DMUs(DieselMotorUnits) 1996+Later Stadler.RegionalShuttle1(RS1) : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/Baureihe(Series)650, OstDeutscheEisenBahn(ODEG)/VT650 : http://www.file-upload.net/download-8414138/TR_RS1.zip.html : Reference : http://www.stadlerrail.com/en/vehicles/rs1-2 : http://www.vlaky.net/upload/images/reports/004063//03_big.pdf : http://www.iidol.cz/aktuality/148:nove-vlaky-pro-vas-proc-prave-svycarske.html : http://www.bahnseite.de/rs102.htm : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stadler_Regio-Shuttle_RS1 : http://de.academic.ru/dic.nsf/dewiki/1320246 : http://www.baureihe650.de/index_de.htm PASSENGER EMUs(ElectricMotorUnits) InterCityExpress3(ICE3) : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/Baureihe(Series)403, Single+Double Sets : http://hstopenbve.blogspot.com/p/db-ice.html : http://www.mediafire.com/?o9w0h26g8lhvk5w InterCityExpress3M(ICE3M) : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/Baureihe(Series)406, Single+Double Sets : http://hstopenbve.blogspot.com/p/db-ice.html : http://www.mediafire.com/?o9w0h26g8lhvk5w BR423 : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/Baureihe(Series)423, 4car+8car : http://www.4shared.com/file/MKPUinMg/BR423.html BR425 : : DeutscheBahnAG(DBAG)/Baureihe(Series)425, 3car : http://web.archive.org/web/20120106065657/http://www.freewebs.com/art-train/downloads.htm ~ Bad Link? BR276 : : BerlinSBahn, 8car : http://www.4shared.com/file/3zv8WRPW/BR_276.html BR475 : : BerlinSBahn, 8car : http://www.4shared.com/file/dvPv48Vc/BR_475.html OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ Click Here To Add A Link : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink ~ Requires LogIn : SiteLink ~ Requires LogIn : SiteLink ~ Requires LogIn : SiteLink ~ Requires LogIn